goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Eric and David kill Dora the Explorer and get ungrounded
Eric and David kill Dora the Explorer and get ungrounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on January 11, 2014 Cast Eric-Himself David-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack Announcer-Salli Dora the Explorer-Kalya E/D's Dad-Diesel E/D's Mom-Kate Me-Russell Ivy-Herself RocketPowerGal24-Julie Dora's Mom-Veena Dora's Dad-Miguel Stephanie Gavin-Kendra (Cameo) Diesel Gavin-Himself (Cameo) Aaron's Dad-Diesel (Cameo) Aaron's Mom (Cameo) Aaron (Mentioned/Cameo) Transcript Eric: Hey David, let’s see wants on TV David: Good idea Eric! Announcer: And Now, Dora the Explorer only on Nick Jr! Eric: Oh! David! Crap! Dora: Hi, I’m Dora, we are going to Exploring today! Eric: Man, I hate this show so much because it brings cancer and bad luck to this world and she is a big failure like Caillou! David: Me too, and also, thought the show got was supposed cancelled in the near future! Hey, I got it idea, let’s kill Dora right now, like we did to Barney and The Wiggles! Eric: OK! (Eric and David leaves house) Aaron’s Dad: Get back here Aaron! (Eric and David enters Nickelodeon Studios) Diesel Gavin: Stephanie, how dare you go to Nickelodeon Studios to see Dora the Explorer when you’re supposed to be grounded, even Eric and Natalie hated that show, and you're too old to become a Dora fan! When we go home, today is Punishment Day and no more Land Before Time for you! Stephanie Gavin: Waaaaaaaaaaa! Nooo! I don’t want to be grounded! Please Dad, I’m sorry! Diesel Gavin: Apologies unaccepted! Eric: Man, what is that all about! David: I have no idea! But anyways, let's continue with our mission! Eric: This is where Dora the Explorer is near us at the door! Dora The Explorer: Hi, I’m Dora the Explorer, do you want to go exploring with me? David: No, we are going to kill you because your show sucks! Dora the Explorer: No no no no no no, please don't kill me! Eric: Too bad, it should go like this! I hate you, you hate us, let’s kill Dora the Explorer together with a one-shot two-shot three-shot four, won’t you say you hate us too! (Dora is Dead) David: Yeah, Dora the Explorer is now dead! Eric: I agree with you David! Veena: Dora, what are you going with that gun in the park while grounded! Wait a Minute! She’s dead! Boys thank you for savings from that evil Dora, because she sucks, you win 1 thousand dollars for life! Miguel: Now we can make peace without Dora, thanks you Eric and David, you saved the day! (When Eric and David got home while Ivy is crying) Diesel Smith: Eric and David, thank you for killing Dora the Explorer, actually we hate Dora because she is now a big-time troublemaker on Comedy World, you both are not grounded! Kate Smith: You will watch Rocket Power whenever you like and go to Chuck E. Cheese’s later tonight for some pizza! Diesel Smith: And guess who’s coming to see you! David Smith: Who is it? Kate: You don't remember him right, He’s a Greek-Australian citizenship, wearing a red hood, green pants and white shoes! Eric: Is it Kosta Karatzovalis aka Metalkosta1996? Diesel Smith: Yes, and he is coming to have a gift for you! RocketPowerGal24: Oh my god. What?! Who? (Crowd Applause) Kosta Karatzovalis: Eric and David Smith, I heard that you’ve killed Dora the Explorer and to say thank you for killing her, he brings cancer and she is a big failure like Caillou, so I’m awarding you with five million dollars! Ivy Smith: You killed Dora the Explorer, Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! She is one of my favorite TV Characters Next Barney the Dinosaur, Dragon Tales, Jay Jay the Jet-Plane and The Wiggles! Now you ruined my memories, you should be grounded for this! Diesel Smith: Shut Up Ivy, we all hate Dora the Explorer because she brings cancer and then bad luck to this world and she is a big failure, you are grounded for becoming a Dora Fan until the show gets cancelled! RocketPowerGal24: Wait a Minute! I thought you like Dora the Explorer so so so much! Like that Kate Smith: Long Story, but we don’t care! And What about you. RocketPowerGal24: Well, your right, I do hate Dora the Explorer! so I respect your opinion. Kate Smith: That's Okay, now as I’m saying Ivy, go to your room right now! Ivy Smith: (Running upstairs) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! You pay for this Mommy and Daddy. Diesel Smith: So, who wants to go to Chuck E Cheese's. Eric and David: I do. Kate Smith: OK, get in the car. Kosta Karatzovalis: I'll be there for you guys. Kristen, you want to come. RocketPowerGal24: Yes, I do. Kosta Karatzovalis: OK, Let's go. (The End) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Ivy Gets Grounded Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Ungrounded/Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Ungrounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Special Guests Category:2014 videos